


Лягушки в банке

by velkhar



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Самолёты как памятники погибшей цивилизации. Или как гигантская банка для лягушат.
Kudos: 2





	Лягушки в банке

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по заявке @soon_midnight в твиттере.

— Страшно, наверное, было.

— Что?

Они стояли на границе огромного вытянутого с северо-запада на юго-восток поля, что когда-то было взлетной площадкой маленького провинциального аэропорта. В нескольких метрах впереди из разросшейся травы выглядывал фюзеляж самолёта.

— Летать в этих штуках. Всё равно, что лягушонка в консервную банку посадить и швырнуть в воздух.

Джоэл усмехнулся, вспоминая, как подростком впервые летел на самолёте и цеплялся побелевшими пальцами в подлокотники. Да, тогда он себя примерно так и чувствовал. Перепуганный лягушонок в консервной банке.

Элли, сложив ладони в "бинокль", попыталась разглядеть что-нибудь в стёклах иллюминаторов, но быстро сдалась, опустила руки и зашагала к самолёту.

Аэропорт и до эпидемии переживал не лучшие свои дни. Сейчас от асфальта остались лишь небольшие островки, со всех сторон окружённые густым разнотравьем. Диспетчерское здание, серым кирпичом видневшееся у горизонта, обступили тонкие деревца.

— Они летали первые полтора года после появления зараженных, — Джоэл следовал за девочкой чуть позади, прислушивался к шелесту и птичьим трелям. Солнце садилось, хищная тень стальной птицы с каждым шагом подползала к их ногам. — Развозили по домам туристов. Гуманитарную помощь доставляли. Потом границы закрыли, остались только военные самолёты.

— Джоэл, смотри!

Он поднял взгляд. Входная дверь рядом с кабиной пилота осталась распахнутой, словно пассажиры и экипаж бежали в страхе. Трапа видно не было. Возможно, он валялся где-то рядом, опрокинутый и заросший травой.

— Высоковато будет, даже если я тебя подсажу.

— Эй, я за последние два месяца выросла на дюйм!

— Это, конечно, решит проблему, — Джоэл вздохнул, но чуть присел и сложил ладони лодочкой. — Если не получится, попытаемся до темноты дойти до диспетчерской, остановимся там.

— Всё... — пропыхтела Элли, цепляясь за его плечи, а потом вытягиваясь изо всех сил: — Получится!

Она в самом деле уцепилась за порожек дверного проёма, и Джоэл поспешил поддержать ее за щиколотки и подтолкнуть вверх. Элли перевалилась животом через край и проворно заползла внутрь.

— Подожди, я поищу что-нибудь!

Джоэл отступил от самолета на несколько шагов, вглядываясь в темный провал салона, но, ожидаемо, ничего не разглядел.

Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, жужжание насекомых стихало. Только какая-то ошалевшая от первой весенней жары птица упорно кружила над полем, издавая смесь чириканья и клёкота. Джоэл сложил ладонь козырьком и прищурился на небо, когда дверь возле хвоста самолёта с шумом отъехала в сторону, и наружу огромным серым языком вывалился надувной трап.

— Я же говорила, что получится!

Пока он карабкался в салон, Элли сидела рядом с дверью, скрестив ноги и внимательно разглядывая листовку с инструкцией по безопасности.

— Может, и хорошо, что они больше не летают. Не хотела бы я, чтоб такая махина кружила надо мной. Подрываться каждую ночь, когда она вжу-у-у-ух, — Элли раскинула руки и покачалась из стороны в сторону, изображая самолёт. — И прямо над головой. А если падать начнёт?

Джоэл хмыкнул, подтягиваясь внутрь и прикидывая, как затащить трап обратно. Элли, не дождавшись ответа, встала и, кинув листовку на ближайшее кресло, отправилась исследовать самолёт.

Через пару минут до Джоэла донёсся ее приглушённый голос с соседней палубы:

— Я видела вертолёт. В академии ещё. На крыше стоял, нам говорили, он рабочий, но, по-моему, на нём столько ржавчины было, что он полететь мог только вниз, да и то, если подтолкнут. Но у него хотя бы был пропеллер. А как летали самолёты?

— У самолёта тоже пропеллеры. Не заметила что ли? — Джоэл свернул трап и теперь осторожно затягивал его наверх. Сделав паузу, он выдохнул. — Завтра покажу.

Когда он закончил и прошёл вглубь салона, Элли уже устроилась в кресле бизнес-класса и листала какой-то журнал.

— Люди были такие странные, — не отрываясь от некогда глянцевых страниц сказала она. — Чем больше узнаю о мире до эпидемии, тем меньше понимаю.

Джоэл снял рюкзак и швырнул его на соседнее кресло.

— Может, и не надо.

Элли замерла. Отложила журнал в сторону и кивнула.


End file.
